


Sunlight

by Electric_Dragon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a nightmare, Fluff, M/M, literal sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Dragon/pseuds/Electric_Dragon
Summary: The ineffable husbands wake up together. That’s it. That’s the fic.Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sunlight

Crowley and Aziraphale lay in their large, fluffy beige bed in Souths Down cottage. Early rays of sunlight streamed in through the antique curtains that dared illuminate the small, dark room. As the sun rose from dawn, the light softly crept over to the sleeping forms of the angel and demon, it’s warm glow enveloping them in its embrace.

The pale light passed over Crowley’s eyes, gently waking him. He opened them droopily, feeling unusually content, and calmer than he usually is when he sleeps. While the activity does keep him going and energizes him for a good day of demonic work, he’s constantly plagued by nightmares of his past and of losing…

And that’s when he remembered where he was.

Crowley took a deep, contented breath, smiled, and shifted his face to get a better look at his angel. He was practically on top of him, his head resting on Aziraphale’s stomach, an arm lightly grasping the one snaking around him and his legs twining them. The angel was still sleeping, a rarity which Crowley decided he wouldn’t take for granted. His tartan pajamas were ruffled and his curly white hair shown in the light, giving him an even more angelic appearance.

The worry had practically melted off his face, compared to last night.

Aziraphale had discovered Crowley’s nightmares after insisting on reading in their room that night, and he couldn’t refuse him. Not like he wanted to anyways. He had bolted up in a cold sweat, sure his snake eyes were full blown with Aziraphale next to him trying to comfort as best he could. In his fear and uncontrolled emotions he had admitted to dreaming about the bookshop fire again, and while not being able to picture the whole scene, he felt every single thing his mind went through that day.

So Aziraphale did what he could, which was to promise that he would always be there, and show him as well. 

And that was how, for the first time ever, Aziraphale had put on his tartan pajamas and snuggled up next to him, saying that he could rest and that both of them were safe, together, in their home. 

Crowley still after so many months couldn’t believe all this was real. He had never felt more protected, more happy than after Armagenope, and the thought of existing this close to the being he had loved so long from afar was a dream. It had to be. And yet there the angel was, holding him, trusting him and taking care of him like Crowley had been giving likewise.

————————————————

Aziraphale woke to a sheen of yellow sunlight across his face. He blinked, wondering why he was there. He never fell asleep, and he hadn’t done so in at least a millenia. As much as he felt originally confused, Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel well rested and relaxed. His eyes fell to block out the glow and he gave a sleepy smile.

“Morning angel,” He heard a familiar, though drowsy voice mumble affectionately from somewhere around him. 

That’s when he recognized the relaxed, gangly limbs encircling him. The weight on his stomach, creating long, steady breaths. The warmth he felt from both the demon and the covers, tangled up around his hips and Crowley’s shoulders. 

_ah_ , Aziraphale’s mind hummed thoughtfully, memories coming back to him of why he felt safe enough to fall into unconsciousness last night. _that’s why_. 

Crowley was so shaken last night after his dream, and he hadn’t known in the slightest what to do. After all, he had never experienced what humans called a ‘dream’ in his 6000 years on Earth. After he had pulled him close however, as usual he began to calm down.

By the nearing of sleep, Crowley actually began to smile.

Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes again to the face of a rather love drunk demon. His golden snake eyes shown in the soft light, now back to a regular size, in a way that still made the angel’s heart melt. His short, fiery red hair strewed like copper across his side from the angle of his head, and an eased smile was gazing at him as if Crowley had been looking at him for longer than he would ever let on.

“Morning my dear,” Aziraphale smiled, gently rubbing circles into Crowley’s back, “Feeling better?”

“Mm,” replied the demon, caught up in how wonderful he felt here with his angel, “thank you”.

The angel felt a new wave of warmth rise in his corporation, “anytime, my dear. In fact, if you are amenable I would like to rest more often with you close. It was rather pleasant.”

“‘Course. I’m glad I didn’t have to tempt you into it.” He smirked, rubbing his head as if an affectionate kitten.

Aziraphale took a slightly stronger grip on Crowley’s hands and, without much force, brought him up to eye level. The demon then pulled the covers over where both their shoulders met, hands tangling beneath the covers and his cold feet warming, no longer sticking out from the end of the bed. Their foreheads met, now feeling even more wrapped up in each other while bathed in the cocoon of sunlight.

“You wiley serpent,” Aziraphale leaned in even more to press his lips against his cheek. “tempter,” he whispered, smiling as he went to repeat the action on the other side. Crowley brought his free hand to sit in Aziraphale’s soft curls. “bastard,” and he kissed Aziraphale softly, their lips together in the gentle morning light.

They pulled away, Crowley going into an even deeper embrace. “‘Ziraphale, can we stay here? Just a bit longer.”

“Darling, I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”

“Angel, this is… nice.”

“Is it now? I thought you wouldn’t have four letter words?”

“Oh shut up will you?” He smirked into Aziraphale’s neck, no bite attached, “This is an exception.”

“If you say so dear.”

“I’ve already gone soft, don’t you think? S’not like Hell’s watching anymore. They can screw me up in my memories of them, but I’ll always wake up to the same bloody beautiful, stuffy angel.” Crowley leaned out of the crook in Aziraphale’s shoulder to kiss him again, and then pressed his lips to his forehead. 

And so they stayed for the rest of the morning, embracing each other, tangled up in limbs and memories. Neither wanted to get up, so they lay in their bed of sunlight, smiles rivalling the warmth leaking through their antique curtains.


End file.
